My Little Pony: Paige Short Story 1
by Cryptic Gamer
Summary: A Short story of Paige on her Birthday.


She picked up her books and yawned looking at the clock on the wall the time reading eight in the morning and she let out a small groan picking up her hat putting it on and stretched shaking her head a small smile appearing on her face as she heading to the door and opened it slowly and blinked looking down the empty hallway and walks down it. She had just released her first single a few months ago and she had become very famous very quickly and she was getting a lot of her classmates annoying her for a signature and she just wanted to be left alone so she could finish studies in peace and quiet. Soon she arrived at a door marked Octavia and knocked on it very gently before entering to see Octavia pouring two cups of tea pausing looking up at the Unicorn pony that walked into the room and smiles softly placing the cup of tea down in front of her going over to the toaster and takes the toast out and starts to butter it "Morning Paige or shall I call you Scarlet Deville now" she let out a small chuckle making Paige smile a little bit, Octavia turned "how about I just call you Paige, after all it is your name dear".

Paige nodded and slowly began to drink from the cup and yawns slightly and looks around at the instruments that were around her, Octavia has a huge amount of musical instruments and pauses seeing Vinyl Scratch stumble out of one of the bedrooms yawning making Paige smile as she only saw Vinyl from time to time. She then turned back and looked at the computer sitting on Vinyl's desk as she sat down and turned it on opening a email and reads it quickly before opening her diary that contained all the dates that she had been hired to do stuff and she let out a yawn placing her head down on the desk and closes her eyes again and falls asleep again making Octavia sigh unhappily and trot over to Vinyl closing her computer and pours another mug of tea placing it down on a coffee table and coughs gently "Vinyl Get The Buck Up Right Now You Stupid Mare!".

Vinyl jumped up a little bit and blinks looking at Octavia angrily and walks towards the door stopping to pick up the mug on her way out to her office which was only in the building next door to the dorm. Paige blinked and waited for Vinyl to leave before taking the plate of toast from Octavia smiling and slowly begins to eat it looking up at the clock they had at least another forty minutes before the school day would begin and they always got together before it began to discuss what they would be doing for that day like they always did, but today was different, today was Paige's birthday and like always she had forgotten, but Octavia and her friends had not forgotten her birthday and wanted to be there to celebrate her turning seventeen years old, she had just released her first big single and all before she was twenty years of age, Octavia saw a big future for Paige. Soon there was a knock on the door and Octavia knocked it and Paige turned and beamed happily walking over to the pony who walked into the room "well, well if it isn't my old friend Jet Speed, what brings you here today?".

Jet smiled and put a present down on the table and sat down on the chair and yawned but picked up the cup of Orange juice Octavia put down for her as she did not know if Jet drank Tea or Coffee so just made her a simple Orange Juice. Jet drank it down really quick as Paige opened the present her best friend had brought her and beams when she sees it a Peace symbol necklace and quickly puts it on herself and going to the nearest mirror and admires herself in the mirror and yawns a little bit and blinks before turning back to her friend. Jet walked over to her and smiled softly looking at the necklace around her friends neck and hugs her "happy birthday my old friend and also your single was awesome, I was glad you asked me to be involved in this amazing project Paige".

Paige nodded slowly and looked around and stretched again and picked up a envelope and smiled it was from her father and she quickly opened it and opened the card inside the card was a photo Paige and her mother on the day she was born and she smiled taking the photo out and holds it close against her heart as her friend took the card from her and looked at it and smiles "To my dearest Paige, On this special day of yours I wish you a very happy birthday may you have a great day and remember I always love you, your mother would be proud of you, my birthday present for you this year is the photo of you and your mother shortly after you were born, lots of love dad".

Paige took a photo frame Octavia handed her and she put it inside it and picked up her first ever single and looked at it and smiled placing it in front of the photo and looked at them both, Octavia took Jet outside who looked a bit angry and tried to enter the room but Octavia locked the door and motioned for her to follow her. She reluctantly followed Octavia and soon they arrived in the University Cafeteria and Octavia placed some toast down in front of Jet who frowned and started to eat it but stopped "why did you stop me, I wanted to sp.." Octavia stopped her from speaking "Jet you are her close friend, but she needs some alone time, she does all of this in memory of her mother and look how far she has come, she done this all because of one pony, lets give her some space".

Jet sighs and knew deep inside that Octavia was right, her best friend had dedicated everything she was doing in life in the memory of her deceased mother, Paige unlocked the door and quietly left the university and started to head to the train station she wanted to head to see her mothers grave and she saw a note from Octavia saying she could have time off so she could go home and spend time with her father. She sat down and waited for the train to arrive, couples of minutes the train pulled in and she smiled boarding the train and sat down looking out the window and it slowly began to pull out the station and she yawned "this be a long journey, but my life has been one long journey and its not over just yet".

Eventually a pony slowly nudged Paige and she woke up and yawned the conductor made sure the singer who had just made it big was left alone to rest on this long trip to the city of her birth, she got of the train and a Pony hugged her tight, it was her father Tyler and he smiled softly at her and they headed back to the house and she went into her old room and put down a bag and emptied and soon headed back down stairs looking at her dad who trotter over "Happy birthday my sweet Paige, after all you have achieved in your short life your mother would be so proud of you and I am so proud of you as well, never forget about your roots".

Soon they headed out of the house and slowly headed into the city centre her father turning away some fans wanting get close to Paige telling them that she wants to spend time with her father and wants to be left alone, most left but a few needed the Guards to get the message across to leave her be and leave her alone. Soon they arrived at the florist and Paige smiled handing the Florist a card over and she nodded heading into the back and came back very soon with some flowers and smiled handing them over to Paige. Tyler smiled looking at the flowers and they soon got on a taxi and were heading towards a nearby cemetery where Rose the deceased wife of Tyler and Mother of Paige was buried. They quickly arrived at the cemetery and Paige was quick of the Taxi her father paid the pony and smiled following her carrying the flowers they had picked up and they stopped at a grave and both sat down looking at it. Paige took the flowers from her father and placed them down on the grave and smiled a little bit with a small tear rolling down her cheek "Thank you mom for giving me the courage, strength and strong will to live my life and never ever give up on my dreams and goals, I hope I have made you very proud of what I have done in my life".

Tyler hugged her and smiled and they soon headed back to the house and he put something into the oven and looked out of the window at the sun that was not starting to set, the city of Baltimare stood out and he yawned in a couple hours time both he and Paige would be calling it a night and he was going to prepare her a birthday meal that she would never forget for quite a while and soon was placing down a good meal for Paige on the table and her fav meal, a sweet apple and strawberry salad which would seem strange and odd to some ponies but Paige had an unusual taste in food and always wanted to be different than any other pony and quickly she had eaten down the hot meal her father had made for her and smiled yawning looking at the clock and went up to her bed, her father followed her into her room and took her hat and placed it on a hat stand and watched her placed her necklace down on the table by her bed and he trotted over and tucked her into bed and kissed her head "rest now my angel, you got a long trip back to Canterlot in the morning, your mother is so proud of you as I'm I, I love you more than any sunrise that Princess Celestia or any blue moon that Princess Luna can give to us" with that he left the room and very carefully closed the door so he would not disturb his sleeping daughter.

The next day sometime in the afternoon Octavia was with Vinyl and Jet walking through the University campus when a Unicorn pony they all knew trotted over with a smile on her face, the hat she was given to her by her mother sitting proudly on her head and soon she arrived at them and Jet hugged her tight and smiled softly and kissed her head and Paige made a eww sound making all four of the ponies laughed as they headed back to Octavia and Vinyl Scratch's quarters and when they got back Vinyl made three coffee's and poured a simple soda for Jet and soon they looked at Paige "so please tell us, how did your trip to Baltimare go and why were you there Paige?" Jet asked with a smile on her face. Paige picked up her mug of tea and slowly began to drink from it looking at her idol, mentor and her closest friend she had and just smiled warmly at them placing down her mug of tea and writing something down in her diary leaving them waiting just a little bit longer. After she wrote something down and put the diary back into her bag and finishing her tea of she coughed a little bit standing up putting the bag on her back "oh it went great Jet and why was I there, lets say I needed reminding of my roots and where I came from" and with that she left the quarters of Vinyl and Octavia and headed back to her own.


End file.
